maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slip-Sadie/IvanRider
|organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers |health=3 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=5 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Sadina Alina Klink was transformed by the Great Marlquaan Storm of 2012 into a being that could manipulate the friction of surfaces and generate a strange lubricant out of thin air. She tried to hide her condition for six whole years, while society around her imploded. However, her abusive boyfriend Rob Mallard attacked her one day. In a panic, she lost control of her powers and made the stairway slippery, and Rob fell to his death. Sadie was sentenced to 10 years at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center for manslaughter, and used the time to master control of her powers. Offered a position on the Sodality by Candi, she joined the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers instead the minute she was able to get out of prison. She left behind everything of her life on Earth to live with them on Phaelon. When the Percolation copied Sadie into Earth-12131, it copied the version of her post-Second Battle for Dephinapolis. She retained all the original Sadie's memories. The clone of Lex Philippine, with help from Nick Fury, has the clone of Sadie pardoned for all criminal charges, allowing her to return to Texas if need be. She remains with the PhVP, and also sometimes helps the Guardians of the Galaxy. }} |effects=Shoots hot lubricant spray at an enemy. • |name2=Grind Your Bones |stamina2=10% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=n/a |hitcrit2=100% |type2= |effects2=Temporarily negates the lubricating efficiency of enemies' bone joints. |name3=Let it Slide |stamina3=15% |target3=All Allies |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=100% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Better Learn to Skate |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=1 round |hits4=n/a |hitcrit4=100% |type4= |effects4= Will melee-attack enemies, then make the ground beneath the slippery. Allies may attack with impunity. }} Trivia * Sadie's name is derived from a real-life Sadie Schultz that the artist used to know back when he was in high school. Slip-Sadie's last name is Klink, making the character both a reference to the real Sadie and a reference to Hogan's Heroes. ** Said real-life Sadie used to be teased as "the Real Slim-Sadie," in reference to "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem. Likewise, the character's passive above is another reference to that song. * Sadie was not originally designed to be with the PhVP in early development of the plot for Vindication. She was written merely as backstory for Candi. However, her potential soon became evident, and the character's story role was promoted. * Her move Let it Slide is in reference to "Slide" by the Goo Goo Dolls. * Grind Your Bones is a reference to "Fee-fi-fo-fum." Recruitment quote "With me around, Agent, it won't matter if the enemy actually does have a leg to stand on...the ground beneath him will be too slippery and he'll fall anyway." Team-up bonuses * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Red in the Ledger * Yarr!: Teaming up with any other heroes who have been considered pirates or pirate-like. * Marlquaanite: Teaming up with any other Marlquaanites, like Extirpon, Gray Champion, or Cocklebur. * Different Sort of Inhuman: Team-up with any of the Marvel Inhumans, particularly Quake. * Oil Fracking: Team-up with Quake. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Slip-Sadie article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Female Category: 90 CP Category: Blasters